


Nothing To Get Hung Up About

by nwspaprtaxis



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Max Carrigan, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Protective Lucy Carrigan, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwspaprtaxis/pseuds/nwspaprtaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy comforts a Post-War Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Get Hung Up About

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N:**_ This particular 100-word drabble is a missing scene of sorts, taking place immediately preceding the _Blackbird_ song / scene by the docks in the movie.
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ Do not own. Am not making a profit. I'm just simply having fun with their psyches and returning them slightly more battered to Julie Taymor and Co. and all that Yada Yada. Title comes from _Strawberry Fields Forever_ , owned by the Beatles and Apple Records and which I have no hope of procuring the rights to.
> 
>  _ **Challenge Word:**_ Rub

Lucy stares out at the water streaming down the other side of the windowpane. Beyond her pale, diluted reflection, there's only pitch darkness. There's a clap of thunder and a bright crack of lightning that suddenly throws the world into stark, unnatural white daylight before plunging them into night.

Max flinches and she instinctively tightens her arms around him, rubbing his shoulder.

She thinks of the rain washing the charcoal from the whitewashed wall.

Of the war.

Of how nothing's fucking real anymore.

And misses Jude so much it _aches_.

Max relaxes.

"D'you want to go to the docks tomorrow?"


End file.
